


Day 12/13- Impaling + Yandere

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [12]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: "You do love me...don't you, Sol?"





	Day 12/13- Impaling + Yandere

Axl had appeared in the middle of the lightning storm, not wearing so much as a coat on his back. Sol didn’t like being interrupted, but he wasn’t a damn monster. As soon as he’d spotted the man standing outside and soaking wet, he’d ushered him inside to get warm before he could get sick (then again, Asuka always had that saying about idiots catching colds)

“What the hell are you doing out in the rain, you dumbass?”

“Looking for you.” Axl replied. Something was a bit off about his tone, but he made up for it with one of his signature cheeky smiles. “Got any beer?”

Sol rolled his eyes and turned away. “You came out in a damn storm for a _drink?_”

It was stupid, but there was no point in tossing the man back out into the rain. Though he had grumbled about it more than a little, he’d offered a drink and some of the food he’d been cooking for dinner.

“So, why exactly were you looking for me?”

“Been a while since I’ve seen you.” Axl spoke between quiet sips of his drink. “Felt lonely. Needed some company.”

“Uh...huh.” Sol immediately wanted to remark on how they’d run across each other just a few days ago, but the thought occurred to him that with how often the man went slipping around through time, it wasn’t impossible that it had been a lot longer for him than just a few days. “Any reason that it couldn't have waited until it was less awful out?”

No reply came. Sol wondered if Axl simply didn’t have one. The man did tend to go wherever the wind took him, it wouldn’t be too surprising if he’d simply decided he had nothing better to do and set out.

It had been the end of the conversation for a while. Axl seemed remarkably quiet, and Sol didn’t have anything to say. So instead, they sat and ate, listening to the thunder shaking the house every so often.

“...Did you miss me at all?”

“Did I what?” He’d heard what Axl had said, but it was such a strange question that he’d convinced himself he must have heard it wrong.

“Did you miss me?” He asked again, tilting his head. “While I was gone. I’m not really sure how long I was gone. Did you wonder where I was?”

Sol had, slightly, but he’d decided that he had other things to worry about, and that it wasn’t something he could influence at all, so he had no reason to invest a lot of thought into it. “Kinda, yeah.”

“Oh.”

Alright, Sol was already uncomfortable with all of this. He stood up from his seat, picking up his dirty plate and heading for the sink. “Y’can take the couch for the night, if you want to head out in the morning. I’ve got a couple extra-”

As he’d rounded the table, out of nowhere, Axl grabbed him by the chin and kissed him.

Sol recoiled just from the physical sensation. He hadn’t been kissed in over a century, and the feeling was far too foreign to be comfortable, especially from Axl, of all people. 

The man in question seemed to have no shame for what he’d just done. If anything, he looked disappointed by Sol’s response.

“Why didn’t you kiss me back?”

The Gear felt the confusion turn to anger. Axl could be an irritation sometimes, but this was just too far. 

“Get. Out.” He growled, voice so low that it made the building shake. There was a clear and present venom in his tone, making it clear that there was no possible hint of sarcasm or humor.

And Axl’s response was a quiet, concise _’no.’_

Sol paused for a moment, simply trying to process that. He wasn’t used to people outright ignoring him when he was trying to be intimidating. Usually it wasn’t all that hard. For a moment, he wondered if it was a bluff. But Axl didn’t look even look the slightest bit intimidated.

“I mean it.” He tried again, baring his teeth. “Out. Now.”

Axl merely stood up, head tilted back to look Sol in the eyes.

“You love me, don’t you?”

Where the hell was this shit coming from? The prospect of it being some stupid joke was becoming more and more unlikely. Was it drugs? Was that why he was acting so weird?

“I’m getting out of here.” Sol pushed past him, unsure of what he was planning to do besides just that. He grabbed the Junkyard Dog from where it was leaning up against the wall and headed towards the front door.

A shout was ripped from his lungs as something razor-sharp tangled itself around his wrist. Looking down, he recognized the familiar sickle-blade, with Axl still holding onto the other end of the chain.

“You won’t leave...you won’t leave like everyone else.”

“What the hell has gotten into you?!” Sol managed to pull himself loose, and the slice began healing itself as soon as he was freed. It was a hollow victory, as he felt something else snare his legs and trip him up. “Shit- !”

“Stop fighting...I know this is how it’s supposed to be. You shouldn’t resist.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” He couldn’t tell if he was more annoyed or freaked out. Axl had never outright attacked him before, and with all this rambling, he could only imagine what must have happened before the man had shown up on his doorstep.

Something brushed the back of his head almost affectionately. Sol lashed out, knocking Axl off-balance until he crashed into the kitchen table, knocking the whole thing over and snapping off a leg. He saw the man go down and hoped that he wouldn’t get up, but he found himself moving as Axl started pulling on the chains that still looped around his ankles and dragged him closer.

“Hah- you can’t keep fighting me, Sol!”

As soon as he was close enough to arm’s length, he grabbed Axl by the throat and tried to hold him down. It might have been overkill, but his opponent had already made it clear that he was unhinged and wasn’t holding himself back. He tried not to look at or care the way that Axl choked around his grip, scratching at his arms in an attempt to make him let go before they-

The breath was squeezed from his chest as the same sharp pain began digging itself into his ribs. When he looked down, Axl was smiling, gripping a sickle with as much force as he could muster as he pushed it in. The weapon was just as quickly ripped back out of him, and the momentary weakening of his grip was enough for the other man to slip free.

Sol knew that the Gear cells would be healing up his wound, but it took a bit more time for something that deep. It had definitely punctured a lung, leaving him gasping for more air and mentally begging for the stab wound to heal over.

It made it hard to fight back as Axl shoved his half-limp body off of him, only to pin him up against the overturned table and kiss him roughly.

“You won’t leave me...you promised you wouldn’t…” Any attempts to discern what he meant by that were interrupted as his arm was pulled away from the wound and pressed against the underside of the table. The other sickle was promptly jammed through the palm.

“F-fuck!” He hissed in pain. “What are you doing?!”

“Keeping you here, with me.” Despite everything, Axl remained remarkably serene, aside from the ominous smile on his face. “Then I’ll never lose you again.”

Sol felt the sharp metal sinking deeper into his hand, snapping through the tendons and splitting the thin bones. The edge sank further back into the wood of the table. His lungs were healing, but not as fast as he needed them to. At some point, the Junkyard Dog had been knocked out of his grip, and all he could manage to do was fumble around with his one free and in search of anything that he could fight with. He attempted to wreathe his hand in fire and deliver a sharp jab, but it was easily caught. 

Axl frowned, tossing his limp hand to the floor. “Why do you keep doing this? Why don’t you want to be happy with me?”

“Listen, I don’t like you that way- aggh!” Sol’s finger twitched as his hand was impaled further. “I just don’t see you that way!”

Immediately, Axl’s grip loosened. “You...don’t?”

“No!” Mercifully, it was becoming easier to breathe. “I’m sorry, but-”

“You don’t- you- I don’t understand-” The man broke off into stammering, barely holding onto his own weapon.

Sol reached up to try and rip the blade out of the wall and free his hand. As soon as he did, a pair of burning-hot hands latched onto his throat.

_”YOU CAN’T DO THIS!”_ The smile had vanished, leaving only anger as Axl tried to choke him. “You can’t do this to me! I won’t let you go!”

The grip was remarkably powerful for someone of his size. The smell of burning flesh overwhelmed Sol’s nose, and he could feel the layers of skin slowly being burned away. Axl wasn’t trying for any sort of strategy anymore. He was just screaming hysterically and trying to strangle him with all the strength in his body. 

Sol’s fingers closed around something blocky. It wasn’t his weapon, but it was something. He gripped it tightly, suddenly swinging it up and jamming the end into the other man’s chest.

He didn’t realize he was pushing too hard until something squelched and snapped. The sharp end of the metal table leg burst out of Axl’s back in one smooth motion, and Sol could feel the body on top of him go stiff.

“Ah-”

Without even touching him, Axl slumped to the floor in a heap. Sol held back another hiss of pain as he ripped the sickle out of his hand. The wound was bad, but he knew it would heal. And it was nothing compared to the mess on the floor, with blood pooling out of both ends of the stab wound.

He couldn’t stay here. Even with the storm still raging outside, it would be more dangerous to stay behind. Someone else could handle the body. After tonight, he didn’t think he was equipped to handle anything else. Junkyard Dog was still by the door where he’d dropped it.

Sol almost jumped when something moved in the corner of his vision. Even with the metal jammed clean through him, Axl managed to push himself up onto his elbows and look up at the Gear. A trail of blood ran from his mouth, but the only pain he expressed was the look of betrayal in his eyes.

“Don’t go…”

Sol tore off into the night, chased by the sound of pleading screams and roaring thunder.


End file.
